


In The City

by SavoyPills



Category: Death Cure - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Danger, F/M, Janson Ratman, Janson is Dominating, Mischief, Older man, Smut, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoyPills/pseuds/SavoyPills
Summary: I watched The Death Cure today and realised how hot Aiden Gillen is.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so, I own nothing of the Maze Runner franchise but the plot of this fanfic and the original characters. Any other characters belong to the franchise

 

Alex is an immune. Unbeknownst to her, she thinks she's just another crank. The last city is a beautiful place she can only glimpse at from beyond the wall, in the slums that many cranks and unimmunes build up their squatters settlement. She'll get in that city one day. 

It might just be that day.


	2. Busting In

"C'mon Freddie, I can't wait for your slow ass forever." I whispered urgently, trudging through the water that ran through the concrete tunnel. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm just tryna see if there're any Far Gones down here."  
"These tunnels run all over the city, if there were any Far Gones, WCKD would have dealt with them."  
"Right, but are you sure?"  
"Quit worrying bitch, we're going to be okay."  
"But Alex..."  
"Freddie, everything is going to be fine, you can turn back if you want, but I'm gonna get into this city if it kills me. I can't live in those slums any longer, I'll go mad."  
"You are mad, this whole plan is mad. This city is filled with highly trained WCKD soldiers, you are in way over your head. I'm not leaving you, as much as I want to. Someone's gotta keep your head above water."  
"Well, if you're staying, stop moaning. I'm not forcing you to do anything." I snap.  
"I'm just nervous." Freddie said defensively, he folded his arms as we stood in the tunnel. "I know." I say with regret. "I am too. This is a stretch, and a big one as well. But it's fine, we're fine. Now, let's get a move on." I say, shifting the backpack on my shoulders and looking at the barely working GPS device in my hands. "We're only a couple hundred meters from the spot, walk." I say, marching off determinedly. Freddie sighed and followed suit. 

I stopped in my march abruptly, causing Freddie to walk into me. "Careful." I chuckle.  
"Careful? You're the one who just stopped randomly in the middle of the tunnel!" He exclaimed. I look up at the tunnel roof and smile. "Not now Freddie, we're here!" I say in a hushed yet excited tone. "We're here!"  
"Where?" Freddie asked, looking around.  
"Look!" I say, shining my flashlight above me, a ladder leading up to a metal drain cover. "Everything we have been denied of, is up that ladder..." I say. I pull two hand guns from my backpack and holster them under my denim jacket. Freddie does the same. I put a foot on the ladder. "Let's go steal some shit."


	3. ll

Advertisements on huge screens hung around, different lights from different skyscrapers painted the darkening sky, like manmade stars. It was beautiful. All those years on the other side, was this what life was like before? Before the death and disease that crippled our earth?

WCKD had created a lifeboat when they secured this city, when they build that wall. But they forgot that they had a leak. They forgot about the people outside the wall. People who done anything they could to survive. People like me. My expression of wonder soured, I turned to Freddie with a frown. "This is what we could have had. You know that saying, the grass is always greener on the other side?"  
"Yeah..." Freddie sighed, before shrugging. "Well, are we going to steal some shit or what?"  
"Yeah, yeah, but let's go find some food first, and maybe place to stay. Mandatory curfew should be starting in a few hours. I don't want us to be out on the streets by then."  
"So, we broke into the city, and we're not even gonna stay up past bedtime! You don't know how to be an anarchist! Let's trash it!."  
"Tomorrow Freddie."  
"You've essentially forced me onto a fucking school trip. I followed you through those stinking fucking sewers just to... I can't believe this, I genuinely can't believe this... we did not come here to abide by their rules..." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.   
"I know, but I'm hungry and I'm tired, so we're going to get some food and find a place to sleep, okay?"  
"Whatever. I shouldn't have come, I didn't even want to."  
"Well, you know where the sewers are, fuck off back home."  
"Rude!"  
"I don't care if I'm being rude, you've done nothing but moan on this trip, nothing but moan and complain and I've had it up to here with it. So either go home, or stay and be quiet, but I'm not leaving this city, got me?"  
"Right. I'm going back then. I might visit but I won't be staying, this city is crawling with WCKD scum and I'm not planning on being neighbours with them. Be careful." He said, climbing back down the ladder and dragging the drain cover back into place. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I scoff to myself with disbelief. "Just leave me all alone why don't ya?" I mutter. I sigh and brush my hair out of my face. I had work to do, Freddie or no Freddie, I needed to find a place to stay, and I needed some food.


End file.
